1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass seal weatherstrip including, for example, a beltline weatherstrip, glass run and the like, which is installed to a door of an automobile and makes a slide contact with a door glass. (The term “slide contact” indicates the situation that the weatherstrip haveing a seal lip thereof makes a contact with a door glass which is moving upwardly or downwardly.)
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, there is provided a beltline weatherstrip 10 at an upper portion of an automobile door 1 along a beltline 50 of an automobile, and the beltline weatherstrip makes a slide contact with a door glass 60 while the door glass 60 is moving up and down. It should be noted that although a beltline weatherstrip is provided both to an inner side (which is defined as “a beltline inner weatherstrip”) and an outer side (which is defined as “a beltline outer weatherstrip”) of an automobile intervening the door glass therebetween, in this specification, only the beltline inner weatherstirp 10 will be described, and the other will not.
A beltline weatherstrip 10 is composed of a main body 11, a part of which is inserted into a groove portion 2a of a door trim 2 which is installed to an upper portion of a door 1, and seal lips 12, 13 which are projected diagonally upward direction toward the door glass 60 from upper and lower portions of the main body 11.
In such structure, there is provided, as illustrated in FIG. 9, a sliding member 15 on the edge portion of each seal lip 12, 13 in an area which makes a slide contact with the door glass 60, by means of co-extrusion to provide a better sliding nature against the door glass 60. There is also provided, as illustrated in FIG. 10 and after-mentioned Patent Publication No. 1 and 2, a flock 17 of a low resistance on the edge portion of each seal lip 12, 13. Further, there is a weatherstrip which is provided with a coating of urethane and the like.
Above-mentioned Patent Publication No. 1 is Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-96322 (FIG. 2, 3), and Patent Publication No. 2 is Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 62-197424 (FIG. 2).
In the above-mentioned prior arts, it is desired to provide the sliding member 15 or the flock 17 on the surface of each seal lip 12, 13 not only on the door glass 60 side (the outer side) but also on the top edge thereof and up to the inner side thereof in order for the seal lips 12, 13 not to be entangled by the door glass 60 when the door glass 60 is lowered as illustrated in FIG. 8 with the chain double-dashed lines. The wording “the top edge thereof to the inner side thereof” includes the area between the surface of the door glass 60 side through the curbed top edge portion to the position where the curb is terminated (which is referred hereinafter as “curb end point 70”) on the back side surface of each seal lip 12, 13.
In the weatherstrip provided with the sliding member 15 as illustrated in FIG. 9, the sliding member 15 can be easily provided to the back side of the curb end point 70 since the sliding member 15 is co-extruded with the seal lips 12, 13. However, because the sliding member 15 is rather hard, when some dust 18 is caught between the sliding member 15 and the door glass 60 as illustrated in FIG. 9, there is a problem that the door glass 60 is easily damaged by the dust 18. Further there is another problem that when the door glass 60 flaps while the door 1 is opened or closed, some loud noise is produced between the sliding member 15 and the door glass 60.
In the weatherstrip provided with the flock 17 on the seal lips 12, 13, it is difficult to provide the flock 17 until up to the curb end point 70 after applying the adhesive agent 19 on the seal lips 12, 13, because in general the flock 17 is supplied by dropping piles from above after the adhesive agent 19 is applied on the surfaces of the seal lips 12, 13. For that reason, as disclosed in Patent Publication No. 1 and 2, the flock is applied merely on the door glass 60 side of the seal lips 12, 13. According to this prior art, the flock 17 cannot be applied up to the curb end point 70, so that there still remains the problem that the top edges of the seal lips 12, 13 are entangled by the door glass 60 when the door glass 60 is lowered.
Further, in case the coating of urethane and the like is applied up to the curb end point 70, there is needed a masking process, so that it becomes costly and the operation becomes troublesome.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a glass seal weatherstrip which does not damage a door glass in particular, does not produce strange noise and prevents seal lips of the weatherstrip from being entangled by the door glass.